Field Trip
by degrassigurl333
Summary: What happens when Ms. Darbus takes a class on a field trip to Pairs for two months over the summer? What tragic memory has Gabriella been hiding from Troy? summary's horrible, but the story is better, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Troy's POV

Jason, Kelsey, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Jack, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and I all were chosen to go on a class trip to Paris with Ms. Darbus, as a field trip. We are going to watch, plays and musicals. Gabby and I were so excited when we found out that we didn't sleep at all. That's how I ended up here, with sweet Gabriella on my shoulder, sleeping like an angel. It's also how Kelsey ended up asleep on Jason, and why Chad is snoring loudly, asleep on Taylor who rolled her eyes at me and I laughed quietly. Zeke was feeding Sharpay his newest recipe, and Jack (the new boy) and Ryan were listening to they're I-pods. Gabby's hair smelled like sweet like strawberries and mango. I stared at her,calm, and quiet face as she slept. I put my arm around her and stroked her hair softly. Then Sharpay screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Spider on my purse!" Zeke killed it for her. Gabriella jerked awake quickly. "Shhh," I whispered to her, "it's just Sharpay." Gabby smiled and rested her head on my lower neck, by my chest. She put her arm around me and scooted closer. "Here, you wanna sit on my lap?" I asked her. She nodded. I lifted her legs gently on my lap and held her there as she drifted back to sleep. Chad had woken up with a snort, "Huh, wha…?" Chad said. "Morning sunshine," Taylor said sarcastically. Jason blinked awake and smiled at Kelsey, who was still sound asleep. He dozed back off again. I tried to, but I wasn't tired. When Sharpay yelled I saw Jack jump and Ryan put his and on Jack's knee and rub it softly, then he whispered, "I thought we just might make it with out her screaming," and they laughed. They will be interesting to find more out about later.

Gabriella's POV

I lay there in Troy's strong arms, listening to the steady pace of his heart beat, and his slow, deep breaths. I felt him watching me until he fell asleep. Memories sped though my mind. The plane bounced, like it sometimes does. I felt cold and sticky. I tossed and turned. I didn't know that I was crying. "Gabby? Baby! What's wrong?" Troy asked shaking me awake gently. I opened my eyes. "Gabby?" he asked, wiping my tears away softly with his thumbs. I kept crying. He hugged me and held me tighter. Taylor and Jason were looking at me curiously. "Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor asked quietly, so not to wake Chad up. Jason's face changed to a look of concern, but he turned back around to Kelsey when she mumbled in her sleep. "Troy," I whispered. "Yeah?" he asked. "What's wrong?" "My dad, he died on a plane," Gabriella whispered. "Oh, baby…" Troy soothed as I cried harder, burring my face into his jacket. He rubbed my back and kissed my head as I cried there, for about an hour. But Troy didn't complain, even when I soaked his shirt in my tears. He just held me and hugged me. Occasionally saying, "I've got you," or, "Its okay now." More people looked at us. Chad, Taylor, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, and even Kelsey looked at Troy, and how gentle and sweet he was, and at me, and they felt concerned and curious like Taylor and Jason were before. I then tried to fall back asleep, but before I did, I scooted up, and touched Troy's lips to mine. "Thank you Troy, I love you," I said. "I love you too," he smiled. "And you don't need to thank me. I am always here for you." I smiled and lay back on his lap, getting myself comfortable. He put his arms back around me and I fell asleep, shaking or whimpering every once in a while, but Troy would bounce me on his lap slowly and pat my back or hold me closer.

While every one was sleeping or whispering with Troy, Ryan and Jack slept with their heads laying on each other, sitting very close together. Ryan's hand rested on Jack's. Jack

has dirty blonde hair and a more macho-muscular body type than Ryan's small one. He was kind and quiet with a laid-back personality. He had strait, white teeth like Ryan's and smiled a lot. Then Kelsey whined and muttered in her sleep. Jason nudged her gently and she looked at him and smiled sleepily. She cuddled up to him and whispered in his ear, "Are we there yet?" Jason looked out the window and sighed. "I don't think so, but I will go ask Ms. Darbus. "No," Kelsey said. "Stay." She reached up to him and snaked her arms behind his neck. He lifted her legs around his waist and sat down, holding her head in his hands and kissing her neck gently. Ms. Darbus was sitting far ahead, and she was asleep, so she never knew what people were doing.

Taylor's POV

I watched Chad sleep. He snored loudly, but I didn't care. I still love him. Yeah, it does feel weird saying that I love Chad, after despising his idiotic ways for so long, until Troy and Gabby changed the way I looked at things. Like how the jocks are just people, who are obsessed with playing the game. I don't know what my life would be like without him. I mean, look, everyone on this plane has someone they care for and love. Even Ryan and Jack were getting along quite well. Troy had the biggest heart! I watched him cradling Gabby in his arms as he drifted to sleep. Jason is a generally quiet person, as is Kelsey, and seeing them warm up to each other was quite a sight. After Troy and Gabby, Sharpay had become nice! She and Zeke lay sleeping, Sharpay's head on his shoulder. Zeke's arm was around her. Ryan and Jack had their heads resting on each other's shoulders too. Chad just slept, laying on me like a lazy ass. I gently lifted his head off of me and he opened his eyes. I snuggled closer to him and lay on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He just grinned slightly and held me. He kissed my forehead softly and I fell asleep.

Gabriella's POV

When I woke up, I saw Troy looking excitedly out the window. I scooted up higher on his lap. We were in France, and five minutes until we were at the airport! Ms. Darbus got up to talk to us, and we all sat up. I stayed on Troy's lap. I didn't care if she got mad. "Okay, I have selected your room mates for when we get to the hotel: Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie, Kelsey Andrews (I don't know everyone's last names, so I'll make some up) and Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, Zeke Davis and Jason Wallace, and Ryan Evans and Jack Cameron." She said. We were all so happy with our roomies. The seatbelt sign flashed and Ms. Darbus sat back in her seat. Troy buckled himself in. "Ok, up you go missy, and my leg is officially asleep," Troy lifted me off of him and sat me in my seat and buckling me in. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The plane bounced and sped down the track. I squeezed Troy's hand. He rubbed my hand softly with his fingers. When we finally landed we all walked out. Once I was on the ground I turned around and looked at the plane. I saw my dad's bright blue eyes in my mind and a tear slid down my cheek. Troy saw it and hugged me. "Hey! We're in Paris, the city of love, we'll have fun, and he'd want you to. I know he would." I smiled at Troy and he held my hand. I looked at the airport and heard tons of people speaking in French, which was strange, but the language was beautiful. Ms. Darbus lead us outside and said that a tour bus was picking us up and taking us to the hotel. The name of the hotel was "Holiday Inn Paris Republique." The bus came and it turned out there were assigned seats. "I know that all of you are good students and you don't get yourself into any trouble, but I have selected a partner for everyone while we are on this bus, because the tour guide would like everyone's attention. I tried to put you with someone I haven't seen you with a lot," Ms. Darbus said. "Okay, in seat 24, Zeke and Taylor, 23, Chad and Kelsey, 22, Jason and Jack, 21, Troy and Sharpay, and 20 Gabriella and Ryan." _Well, she certainly managed to mix us up, _I thought. Seat 21 and 20 were across from each other, and Troy and I sat on the outside seats, which meant we were still pretty close. Sharpay fell asleep on Troy half way through the ride. Troy rolled is eyes and I giggled. Ryan was staring intensely out the window, and Troy and I were staring at each other. When we finally reached the hotel, I looked up at it. It was beautiful. "Come on now, grab your bags everyone and let's get moving!" Ms. Darbus said. She gave us the keys to our room and Taylor, Chad, Troy and I went up the elevator. Ms. Darbus said she'd meet us up there. We were all on the same floor. It was a long way up, and the elevator had waiting music. Troy and Chad danced to it and Taylor and I laughed. Chad pinned Taylor up against the wall and was about to kiss her when the lights flashed. "Chad! What did you do?" Troy asked. Chad had pushed Taylor into a bunch of buttons and pressing them all at once had jacked up the elevator. Then all of the lights went off and the music stopped. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I had severe claustrophobia and hated elevators. I screamed. "Shhhh, Gabby, Shhh," Troy soothed finding my shoulder and rubbing it. He knew how terrified I was of elevators. "I-I can't f-find you-u," I stuttered.

Troy's POV

Gabby was shaking hard. "Come here," I said finding her hand. I gently pulled her closer to me and she flung herself on me. "I've got you baby," I said. I slowly sat down with her and I pulled her closer onto my lap. As she backed up my eyes began to adjust. I could see Chad hugging Taylor tightly in his arms. "Ouch! Dammit!" Chad yelled. "Oh Chad I am so, so, so sorry!" Taylor shrieked and kissed him. "What?" I asked. Chad grunted, "She knocked me in the…" "Okay, okay. Yikes. You alright man?" I asked. "I will be," Chad said. "Well, I found my cell!" Taylor said. Gabby sniffled and I kissed her. "Great! Hurry though, Gabriella's a bit claustrophobic," Troy said. "Ya think?" Chad asked. "Watch it!" I said protectively. Gabby just clung to me and we stayed sitting in the corner. I tried to calm her breathing. "Breathe with me baby, in, out, in, out," I said. She caught on quickly. "Good, in, out," I whispered. I reached out my hand to try and feel her heart, to see if it was still about to fly out of her chest. I accidentally put my hand over her breast. It was dark. I pulled away, embarrassed. Gabriella nudged me gently. "It was an accident!" I protested. "I believe you," she whispered, still a little shakily. "Do I want to know?" Chad asked jokingly. We ignored him. Gabby took my hand and placed it softly over her heart. It was beating almost regularly. Taylor started speaking in French and I assumed she was using her cell and talking to the staff. In less then 10 minutes we reached our floor. Chad limped out and Taylor just kept apologizing. "It's okay Taylor!" He'd say convincingly. "I know you didn't mean to." "Where on earth were you?" Ms. Darbus questioned. "We got stuck in the elevator, sorry," I said. "Oh good heavens! Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, we're fine," Chad said. "Why are you limping Mr. Danforth?" she asked. "Long story," he muttered. I stifled a laugh. Taylor and Gabby went to their rooms as Chad and I went to ours. There were two twin beds and an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. "Ahh, welcome to my home for two months," Chad said. "I am gonna love this!" I said.

Gabriella's POV

I walked into our room. It was beautiful. It had breathtaking views, and an elegant and sophisticated style. "I call window bed!" I yelled. "Okay Princess Gabby!" Taylor joked. I laughed and opened my suitcase. I took out a picture of Troy and I at the park, it was my favorite picture of us. Troy was grinning at me and had his arm around me. He had just finished practicing basketball on the court there. I took out three more photos. Another of just Troy, the frame was a red heart. The next one was of Taylor and Chad, and the last of Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsey.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV continued

I set them on my bedside table. "Hey Gabby, let's as Ms. Darbus when we are having lunch, I'm starving!" Taylor said. "Okay," I said. We walked out into the hallway. Kelsey, Sharpay, Jason, and Zeke were there. "Ms. Darbus, are we eating soon?" Chad asked as he walked out of his room with Troy. "Yes, we're going right now, we're just waiting for Jack and Ryan," she replied. They walked out with in seconds and we went out to the bus. It was a different bus, so there were no assigned seats. I sat next to Troy and he put his arm around me. "Hey, you hungry?" he asked. "Uh huh!" I said. "And tired." I lay my head on his shoulder and slept for the whole ride. The restaurant was really fancy and the food was great, at least I thought it was. I clenched my stomach and ran into the lady's room. "Gabriella?" Troy said. "Oh my Gosh…" Taylor, Chad and Troy ran after me.

Taylor's POV

I ran after her into the bathroom. She had collapsed over a toilet and threw up. She backed away from it weakly and sat against the stall door. "Gabby! Are you okay?" I gasped running over to her. "Uh," she groaned. "I'll go get someone," I said. "Troy?" she whispered. "What? Do you want me to get Troy? Are you calling me Troy? I'm Taylor, remember?" I panicked. "Tro…" she passed out. "Oh my Gosh!" I shrieked. I ran out and to get Ms. Darbus. That's the last thing Gabby would want me to do, but she was in serious trouble. I turned around and saw Troy and Chad. "Troy! That's all she said," I panted. I grabbed Chad's hand pulling him with me, leaving Troy clueless. "Go!" I yelled.

Troy's POV

I had no idea of what Taylor was talking about, but Gabby was in trouble, so I ran into the bathroom. Luckily there were no other girls in there. I found her passed out on the ground. "Gabriella!" Troy said. No answer. I picked her up and took her to the sink. She had dry puke on her chin. I wiped it off with some water. I took her quickly outside and Ms. Darbus was on her way over. "I called an ambulance, and it will be here soon," she said. I held her and waited with her. The ambulance finally came. Ms. Darbus said I could ride with Gabriella incase she woke up so she wouldn't get scared. The bus took everyone else to the hospital. At the hospital I paced back and forth, waiting for some news on how she was doing. The doctor came out. "Is there a Troy Bolton here?" He asked. "I'm Troy," I said nervously. "Could you come with me please?" He asked. "Okay," I said. Everyone watched anxiously. "Troy, I'm Dr. Epping." "What's wrong with Gabriella" I asked. "She will be fine. She had very bad food poisoning and might be nauseous for a while. She also has Amnesia and only seems to remember you, which is a bit strange," Dr. Epping said. "She's awake now and all she's been doing is crying and asking for you." I followed Dr. Epping into her room. She sat up and reached out her arms like a child wanting to be held. Her face was stained in tears. "Hey Baby," I said. I walked over to her and held her. "Troy, since she's so confused and scared maybe you could calm her down?" Dr. Epping said. I nodded. "Gabby, we were at a restaurant and you got food poisoning, you're at the hospital, but you are okay now," I said. "Ask her if she knows where she is?" Dr. Epping said. "Gabriella, do you remember where we are?" I asked. She shook her head. "We're in Paris Gabby, with Taylor and Chad. Remember?" "Who?" she asked looking scared. Tears almost formed in my eyes. She didn't even remember her best friend, she only remembered me. "Okay, its okay," I said. "You might need to stay with her for a couple of days until her memory comes back, or she'll have a pretty rough time," Dr. Epping said. "Does she remember how to do things, like eating, getting dressed, and just basic stuff like that?" I asked. "She will remember most of it, but she might forget something like, which way left or right is, her sense of direction will be bad, and maybe how to use certain things, like a microwave, or a hair brush," Dr. Epping said. It depends on how bad the Amnesia is. She will need a _lot _of help, care and attention from you." "Right," I said. "Okay, now are you with and adult?" "Yeah, my teacher Ms. Darbus is in the waiting room," I said. "Okay, I'll explain to her what happened and Gabriella's ready to go now," Dr. Epping said. "Troy," Gabriella said. Her voice was faint. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why don't I remember?" She asked. "I don't know Baby," I said. "Why do you call me Baby? I remember that," she asked. "Well, because you are my Baby, and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do," I said. "Oh," she said. She was like a little child, learning things all over again. The doctor told me to stay by her side, so I did. On the bus ride she stared at everyone (who all knew about her condition now). She was scared. She sat on my lap. When we were at the hotel, Chad, Taylor, Gabby and I took a different elevator upstairs. Gabriella had her legs wrapped around me and I carried her. Chad and Taylor (Taylor especially) were sad that Gabby didn't remember them. She would be extra clingy to me for a while, and I was okay with that, but I knew that it would be hard. "Gabby, that's Taylor, your best friend, and Chad, my best friend, and Taylor's boyfriend," I said pointing to them. She waved shyly and buried her face in my neck, like a shy toddler. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders at Chad and I took Gabby into her room. I set her down and she walked over to her bedside table like a zombie. She started crying. "Gabby, what is it?" I asked. "Troy, these pictures, I remember!" She said. I walked over to look at them. When I saw the picture of us, and the one of me in a red heart I smiled at her. I tickled her and she laughed. "Uh, oh!" she said. "Gabby?" I asked. "Oh, I remember this, what do I do, what do I do!" she racked her brain. She crossed her legs tightly and I rolled my eyes. She forgot how to pee. This should be interesting. I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the toilet. She started dancing to hold it in and I laughed. "Gabriella, pull your pants down," I said, turning away. "How? Help me Troy!" I sighed. I unbuttoned her jeans. "Okay, now pull off your, underwear," I said. I turned bright red and looked away. This was slightly awkward. "Now what!" she asked. "Open up the toilet seat and sit down!" I said. "The what?" she asked. "Uh! I turned around opened the toilet and lifted her up and sat her down, practically dying of embarrassment. She seemed to remember how to do everything else, like flushing. Jeez! This was gonna be a looooong night.

_(Sorry, this chapter was pretty weird)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan's POV

I watched Jack sleeping in his bed and longed to be next to him. I am bi, not gay, not strait. He was so still and calm while he was asleep. As he breathed out, his dirty blonde hair would float up, and fall back down slowly. The only bad part about seeing him sleeping was I couldn't see his beautiful eyes. I eventually fell asleep too after watching him for an hour or so.

Troy's POV

Ms. Darbus told me that I should probably stay in Taylor and Gabriella's room, since Gabby wouldn't let me leave. I slept on the floor in between their beds. Gabby kept waking up, either crying or she'd just start talking randomly. Ms. Darbus had Taylor stay in the room because it's against policy to have a boy and girl sharing a room without and adult or classmate. When Gabby woke up crying for about the fourth time because she kept forgetting where she was, I got up sleepily and moped over to her bed. She reached up and I hugged her. I love Gabby, but this is just ridiculous! I know that's sort of mean, after all, she's just scared. She can't remember where she is and right now, all she wants is to be with _me_. I guess you could say it's a bit 'flattering.' Gosh I hate that word, it's too feminine. Well, when Gabby woke up that time Taylor I guess was sick of it. "You know what! We all love Gabriella, but I also love sleep, so I am going to go room with Sharpay and Kelsey tonight! Oh, and all I can say is, good luck Troy, you are gonna need it!" Taylor brought a pillow and left. I heard her knock on the door since she didn't have a key, and someone must have heard her because the door squeaked open with in seconds. I sighed. She was lucky! "I'm uncomfortable Troy," Gabriella whined. "My shirt's too tight!" "Gabby, you have like a 3 foot long, adult sized, baggy tee shirt on! How is it too tight?" I asked impatiently. "Don't be mad Troy," she said. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gabriella, I'm not mad," I said. I smacked my forehead and realized what was bugging her. "Gabby, do you still have your bra on?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, take it off then. Go into the bathroom. I won't look," I said. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Five seconds later she opened it again. "Uh, Troy?" she asked. "Yes…" I said. "I can't remember how to," she said. _Aw man!_ I thought. I walked into the bathroom. Gabriella had her shirt on the floor and was just in a bra and pink PJ pants. I carefully unsnapped the pink, lacey bra and looked away. I had imagined taking off Gabby's bra before, but never because she forgot how to do it by herself! She slipped her tee shirt back on and crawled into bed. "I'm a smart girl aren't I?" she asked. I wasn't sure how to answer that, but she was smart. "I'm smart for liking such a nice guy like you," she pecked my cheek with a soft kiss and she blushed. I tucked her in and lay back on the floor before drifting back asleep.

In the morning I woke up early to find Gabriella asleep on top of me. I smiled. I hope her memory is beginning to come back! Dr. Epping said that it may take three or four days, but he also said I'd notice some improvement before then. She stretched and I sat up.

"I need to take a shower!" she said to herself. "Hey Troy, where's Taylor?" she asked. I practically cried! I hugged her. "Good to see you to Troy?" she said. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She left the door opened and turned the shower on. So far so good! She was about to step in and I ran up to her and pulled her away. "Troy! What are you doing?" She asked. "Gabby, you are still wearing your clothes," I reminded her. "Oh! Duh!" I smiled. My smile quickly changed into a look of shock. She was undressing right in front of me. "Hey Troy, you wanna mop or something?" Gabby asked wiping my chin with her thumb and laughing. "Uh, Gabriella…?" I asked. "Yeess?" she asked. "Have you forgotten that getting naked isn't usually something you do in front of people," I stuttered. "Oh, is this the first time that you have seen me naked?" She asked curiously. "I sort of assumed that you had," she said. Why is she seducing me? I can't, I, Oh my Gosh, she is hot! "Troy, you've got something in your…" Gabriella giggled. Damn! I turned away bright red. "Hey, which one do I put in my hair?" She asked. "The one that says shampoo," I replied, still humiliated. "Huh?" she asked. I walked over to her slowly and covered my eyes. "Babe, you won't be able to see what your grabbing if you close your eyes! That could end up exciting you even more," she uncovered my hand from my eyes. "Aw, you're blushing!" she said. She was never so, open about being _hot _like this, she was usually just sweet. I mean, she always looked hot, but her attitude changed. I grabbed the shampoo and handed it to her. "Can you do it?" she asked. "Hey, why are you so tense Troy, I am just asking a favor?" "Oh, uh, right," I rubbed the strawberry-mango shampoo in her hair. "Ah, that feels nice," she said. When she rinsed it out she washed her body and conditioned her hair. Then she turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. She got dressed and ran up to me. "That is my way of saying thanks," and she smiled. That was unlike Gabriella, but I thought nothing of it.

Three weeks later, still Troy's POV

Gabriella had completely gone back to normal about a day after the shower thing. She was the same kind, sweet Gabby as always. It was 7:30pm and Ms. Darbus took us all out downtown. She said we could go anywhere on the entire street as long as we meet in front of the old ice cream parlor. "Be back by 10:30 or you'll catch the next fight home!" she said. None of us would be late. We were surprised that she was even letting us do this! Well, we are in between our senior years and college, but this was Ms. Darbus! She's like, let's just say 'strict' is an understatement. There was a night club for adults, which is where we all went. Most of us were 18, except for Gabriella. Well, they let her in. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Gabby and I had a bit too much to drink though. We wanted to be alone. We went somewhere private. That was the end to one life, and the beginning to another.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Months Later Gabriella's POV

I ate dinner silently with mom. "Gabriella! You are eating so much!" My mom said, sounding surprised rather than angry. I grabbed my stomach and ran into the bathroom. "Gabriella!" Mom ran after me.

Troy's POV

I bounced a tennis ball against my wall and kept throwing it and catching it while I lay on my bed. I was soooo bored! "Troy! Come here right away!" My mom called. "Yeah? I asked rushing down the stairs. "Get in the car, I'll explain on the way to the hospital," she said. "What!" I yelled. _Gabriella_ I thought. Once we were there, my mom had told me about Gabriella passing out. We waited with Ms. Montez for the doctor. "Montez?" a woman said. "Yes! What is it?" She asked. "Follow me please," the woman said, looking at me for a moment. I sighed and sat down, putting my head in my hands.

(leaving Troy's POV)

"Ms. Montez, I am Dr. Manion. Well, we took some tests, and one of which was an ultra sound," she said. "Gabriella looks to be about four months pregnant, and we know that there are at least two babies in there." "Oh my God!" Ms. Montez. "Do you know, who the father might be?" she asked. "I think I have an idea," Ms. Montez said.

Troy's POV

What's taking them so long! "Troy, come here, honey," Ms. Montez said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Is she okay?" "Go with Dr. Manion, I'll wait here," she said. "Troy, right?" "Yes, what's wrong with Gabriella?" I asked. "Well, she's pregnant," Dr. Manion said.

"W-what?" I stammered. "She looks about four months along. We think that you are the father." "C-can I see her?" Dr. Manion nodded. "Oh, and I don't mean to overwhelm you, but he's having twins." I looked at her in disbelief. She took me to Gabriella. She was awake and sitting up. She had been crying. "Do, y-you know?" I asked. Gabriella nodded. I walked over to her. She looked down. "Are you going to keep them?" I asked. "Yeah, I think so, I know that I'm **not **having an abortion," she said. "Gabby, no matter what you do, I won't leave you, I'm gonna be a dad," I said (the last part more to myself). I touched her stomach and held my hand there. "I'll be a mom! My mom will be a grandma!" Gabriella said. "I'm gonna be a dad," I whispered again.

Three more months later, Gabriella's POV  
We had an extra bedroom that was just left empty in our house. It was originally going to be a guest room, but it was now going to be the baby's room. Troy and I were painting it pale yellow and powder blue. We knew that the twins were going to be named Ericka Paige and Aidan Matthew. He liked the names Ericka and Matthew and I liked Paige and Aidan, so we combined them. Their last names would both be Bolton. Troy and I were engaged, and we planned on getting married the in the summer after Ericka and Aidan turn 1. I sat down and watched Troy paint for a minute. "Oh, would you two stop it!" I said smiling. "What?" Troy asked. "They're kicking like they're in a soccer game or something!" I joked. Troy walked over and put a hand on my stomach. "Wow," was all he said. "Wow? WOW! How about amazing! We are going to be parents in just over two months! All you can saw is, wow?" I yelled. "I am as fat as a cow!" I grunted. "Gabriella, no you aren't! You're gonna be a mom! That's not fat, that's a baby, actually, it's TWO bab_ies_!" Troy smiled. I kissed him. "Gabriella? Taylor and Chad are here!" My mom called. Chad came to help Troy paint while Taylor and I shopped for baby things. We saw some really cute stuff while we were there. In the end, we bought a rocker, two cribs, a dresser, some clothes, and one pack of diapers, just to start off with. We didn't actually haul the furniture home in my tiny car, we just ordered them, and they'd be at the house about two weeks before the babies are due.

Time! Troy's POV

Troy stayed at the Montez's house the week that Gabriella was due, and he was going to for a month or so to be with the babies. "AHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed. "Baby? Gabby, what's wrong?" I asked. "I think my water just broke!" I sat up, helped Gabby to the car, woke up Ms. Montez, grabbed the keys and we sped off. Once we were there and Gabby was in her hospital bed, she was still having contractions. Ms. Montez decided to call my parents for me because Gabriella wouldn't let me. She took the pain killing drugs. "TROY! I HATE YOU!" She yelled. "I love you too Gabriella!" I said sarcastically. I knew she didn't mean it. "Okay, Gabriella, push on three okay?" the Doctor said. By now, my parents, Taylor, Kelsey, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Chad were here. "One, two, three, push!" Gabriella screamed and squeezed my hand so incredibly hard. They kept telling her when to push and she kept squeezing my hand until one adorable baby Aidan came out. He looked a lot like me, same blue eyes, and light brown hair. The doctor asked me if I wanted to cut the cord and I nodded. Then he was taken to be cleaned up. He was LOUD! "Want to hold him?" a nurse asked. I hesitated and then said yes. He was now wearing a baby blue one piece thing and a blue and white striped hat. I held him and it was the most amazing thing ever! "Hi Aidan, I'm you daddy," I said. His crying kept up. "Shh," I whipered. "Here comes baby number two!" The doctor said. When Ericka came out, she wasn't crying. Immediately everyone thought something was wrong, and they cut the cord and took her quickly. I gently handed Aidan to Gabriella. She looked at him and cried. He stopped crying and fell asleep in her arms. They looked at me, holding Ericka who was wearing the same thing as Aidan, but in pink. They looked puzzled. She was completely healthy, but she didn't cry. She stared at me. She looked exactly like her mother. They handed her to me and I held her. She just watched me, looking curiously at the world. She was a brave little girl, and she was a miracle. That's how I knew that her name suited her well, Ericka means, 'ever powerful.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't written in so long! I have been crazy busy! This chapter is wicked short, but I will write more ASAIPC (as soon as I possibly can)! THANKS FOR READING!_

Troy's POV  
The night we all got to come home, Gabriella was so exhausted. I had slipped off my pants so I was in my boxers and put on a white tee shirt, which is what I wore to bed every night. We had gotten a baby monitor, and I swear I got less than an hour of sleep. Aidan was harder to calm down then Ericka, because Aidan was a mommy's boy, and Ericka was more attached to me. Aidan was a big crier, and a lot of the time he'd wake up his sister when he cried. I heard the familiar screaming of Aidan Matthew Bolton at 2am. I sulked into the twins' room and picked up Aidan before he woke up Ericka. "Shh, Aidan," I said walking over to the rocking chair. I sat down and rubbed his back softly, he started to calm down. Ms. Montez walked in. "Looks like you've managed to calm him down a little," she said. "How does Gabriella sleep through all of his crying?" "Beats me!" I said. "I think that she hears him and just ignores it because she's to tired," I said jokingly. "Well, I was just seeing if you needed any help, but you seem to be doing a great job," she said. She messed with my hair and walked into her room. We were closer now that she was going to be my mother in law. Aidan whimpered. I kissed his head gently as he fell asleep, then I quietly put him back in his crib. I saw Ericka looking at me like she did a lot and she tried to reach up her arms. I lifted her up slowly. "Hey Ericka," I said. I didn't know that I was talking in range of the baby monitor and that Gabriella could hear me. "You know something? You look just like your mommy!" I continued, and Ericka looked almost interested. "You are lucky to have a big brother. He'll have to be there to keep the guys away from you! You're mommy is the most beautiful woman ever Ericka, did you know that? When you two were born, I gave up my dream to go to Duke, but it was really worth it. I wouldn't give any of you three, 'your mommy, Aidan and you' up if someone gave me everything in the world! I love you all, so much." Ericka grabbed my finger and held it. I kissed her nose. I turned around to find Gabriella beaming brightly at me. "How long have you been standing there for?" I asked her. "Everything I didn't hear on the baby monitor, I heard from right here," she smiled and hugged me. "Hey Ericka," she smiled again. Ericka was soon sound asleep and Gabriella and I went back to bed. She lay down, her face inches away from mine. I moved a lock of curly brown hair from her eyes. She suddenly jumped up one me, wrapping her legs around my waist and laying her head in my chest. She kissed my chin and face. I put my hand lightly on the back of her head and let it rest there as I fell back asleep.

One and a half years later, Gabriella's POV

Aidan and Ericka sat in the tub, or at least Aidan did. Ericka had a small, but sensitive rash, and the warm water stings it a little. Also, Ericka being a "daddy's girl" wanted him to give her a bath and she wasn't cooperating. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Kelsey came over. We had all kept in touch for a long time. I had to give the twins a bath and Troy would put them to bed to make it fair. They were all out in our living room. We had moved into our new house when the twins were about 5 months old. "DADA!" Ericka screamed. "Daddy's talking with Uncle Chad and Auntie Taylor and Uncle Zeke, Auntie Sharpay, and," I didn't even get to finish before she exclaimed, "Auntie Kewsy ("Kelsey," she had become very attached to)." She also loved Jason. "Unkie Jay!" she grinned, I smiled back. "After Mommy gives you a bath you can go say hi before bedtime, okay?" I said. She sat in the tub for about three minutes before yelling, "NO MORE BAFH!" _At least she's clean!_ She splashed water, getting soap in Aidan's eyes and getting him all cranky. "Ericka Paige Bolton," I said firmly, she was too young to be yelled at, but I let her know when she did something to make me frustrated. Ericka hopped out of the tub and ran down the hall naked. I decided to just finish cleaning Aidan before I ran after her.


End file.
